1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an unloader valve with flow divider and more particularly to an unloader valve with flow divider for dividing the hydraulic fluid into two hydraulic circuits and for regulating the fluid pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, it is well-knnown that a flow divider is provided for dividing a certain discharging amount of hydraulic fluid into two hydraulic circuits in certain amounts and it is also well-known that one of the two hydraulic circuits is arranged for a closed circuit and therefore a valve system specially with an unloader valve is provided.